Love at Long Last
by whatsername104
Summary: A love story following Lily and James including their best friends starting with the fifth year, and finishing with the seventh year.
1. Chapter 1

Lily was in such an awe she couldn't believe it. Remus Lupin had just asked her out, and she said yes!! She had to tell her friends Allison and Emily. They wouldn't believe it either.  
Lily rushed up to the Griffindor Tower. When she walked into the common room, She could here voices, shouting voices. They seemed as if they were coming from the Boys' dormitories.  
"How could you. You know how I feel," yelled a voice that sounded a lot like Potter's.  
"She kept turning you down, and you shouldn't get mad if someone else asks her. I mean, it's not as if she even likes you!" said Remus trying not to raise his voice.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Haven't you seen the way she looks at you? She's always glaring at you and whenever she says no to you, she always says it in the sense that she would rather die than go out with you," replied Remus, sounding as if he had wanted to say that to James all his life.  
All of a sudden, a door slammed. Lily could here stomps coming down the steps, as if they were telling here to run. But she couldn't run. the way to the Girls' dormitories was up the stairs, the way where the footsteps were coming from.  
"Come hide here," said a voice.  
Lily looked up, and saw her friends calling her over. They hid her under the table they were doing their work on. They put their book bags around to hide her, trying to make it look as natural as possible.  
"Where is she?" yelled a booming voice, filling the air of the Griffindor common room.

"I know she's in here," said James' booming voice again  
"She can't be out, it's after hours, and she can't be in bed, because you guys aren't," he said in an evil voice pointing to her friends.  
"Tell me where she is."  
All of a sudden, Lily jumped out of where she was hiding, with all her courage left behind. 'I'm a sixth year, and I'm not a little frady cat first year anymore,' Lily thought to herself.  
"Here I am, and you'd better apologize to everyone in this room if you want me to talk to you ever again!" said Lily in a strong, cold voice that nobody has ever heard her use before.  
James was kind of scared (and turned on), so he said "I'm sorry everyone," Then he turned to Lily and Remus, "We need to talk."   
Everyone left; they were to scared to eavesdrop, because they knew that either James or Lily would curse them.  
"Happy now?" James asked politely, trying to gain Lily's trust and friendship  
"Nothing you ever do is going to make me like you ever again, James Potter," said Lily in an icy voice.  
"Ahh, so you did like me?" said James  
"Yes, remember in the first year?" Lily questioned James trying hard to forget that very embarrassing night.  
"Ohh, that. I didn't think that counted. I mean, you only knew me for a couple of hours."  
Lily thought to herself 'I think the same thing that happened that night is happening right now.'  
"Do you still want to go out with me," said Remus. That was the first anyone had heard from Remus that night.  
"I don't think so. I don't want your friendship to be ruined," she said, giving James a cold, hard glare while she said this.  
"Uh, I think I'll, uh, go to bed now. Good Night," said James hurriedly.  
Shortly after that, Remus followed James looking as if he needed to talk to him.  
Lily decided to go to bed about an hour or two of studying. 

~

Lily came back to school with over a hundred grudges against James Potter. She was so angry with him, why did she have to like him! She, Lily Evans liked him, James Potter! But she had other things to think about.  
One of her two best friends wasn't coming to Hogwarts this year. The three of them had been great friends since the beginning of first year, and now Emily was moving to the states. All of a sudden, she heard voices on the train. They were soft and quit, they sounded as if they were three boys voices.  
"How can I ask her? After what happened last year?"  
That voice, Lily thought, was probably James'.  
"You've got to ask her, despite what happened last year," said a voice that sounded very much like Remus'.  
"But you were involved in it," said James. Lily didn't know what happened, but something made James say "FINE"  
Lily settled herself so that she didn't look like she was eavesdropping. She opened up a book and looked as if she was reading it.  
James and his friends walked in and took a seat.  
"Who's that...oh, it's you,"said Lily trying to smile.  
"I just wanted to ask you the usual question,"said James  
"And I'll give you the usual answer,"Replied Lily with a wannabe cold voice.  
"Okay, fine with me," he said. "But is it okay if we sit here. All the other compartments are full."  
"Sure," she replied without looking up from her book  
Lily didn't want him to see her big smile.  
'I think I'm going to agree to him this year, but right after Christmas Holidays' Lily thought to herself ' yes, I will.' 

By the time Lily was ready for James' usual question, it was right after holidays. But he didn't ever stop to talk to her. All he would say was "Hi" or "Bye".   
One time she was so sick of his ignoring her she replied, "Up yours pot head."  
Every one in the corridor around them started to laugh.  
The only person that would talk to her that was a boy, was Remus. He started talking to Lily in November. He would ask her how she was feeling that day, or how her grades were, or even for help on his school work. But that all stopped one day.  
Remus walked up to Lily one day after class, and asked her to meet him by the lake right after their last class.   
when she went to meet him, he asked her how she felt about James. She told him the truth.  
"That is what I was afraid of. Because I like you."said Remus  
Lily wasn't surprised. "I should've guessed that that is why you asked me here. I was hoping, though that it was about James."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean that he doesn't ask me the question any more."  
"That's because he thought that you would keep saying no, and that there was no point."  
All of a sudden, James walked out."I knew you would do that Remus." 

"I knew you would go behind my back again and ask. How did I know; that's what I bet you're wondering. Of course, me wonderful James, would and did figure it out."  
"But, it it's not what you think," stuttered Remus  
"Ohh, it's not what I think, eh. Well then, what s it, what is it that you were going to ask Evans?"  
"I, uh, was going, to, uh, ask ..."  
"He was going to ask me if I could Help him ask a girl out for him,"said Lily, hoping to convince James  
"Ahh, and who is this girl?" James asked  
"It was, uh, my friend Allison," she replied quickly  
Just then Allison walked by, saw Lily and walked over to them. "Hey Lily. I thought you were in the common room doing your potions essay." She noticed who Lily was with, "What's going on?"  
"James is being an ass."Lily replied.  
"Oh," Allison started to giggle, "What else is new?"  
James frowned, "Enough with the girly stuff, let's get on with this." he kept looking at the castle.  
"Get on with what?" Allison asked, obviously confused.  
James is mad at Remus, because James thinks he was asking me out."  
"Right. Well this should be entertaining."  
"I actually was going to ask Lily out for you, James because, you were to blind to see that she actually likes you."  
"Well, I don't know what to say," said James, who was very embarrassed.  
"I do," said Lily,"If I go out with James then Remus has to go out with Allison."  
"Okay, I'm confused again," said Allison, "Why would Remus have to go out with me?"  
"Because you like him and don't say you don't, cause I know you do. Plus, this way something good might come of this conversation."  
"Well, okay." said Allison, "I'm coming to bed. Lily, you coming?"  
"YA, sure."  
The girls waved good-bye to James and Remus and walked up to the castle. 

Lily couldn't believe it. She was actually going out with James Potter. The person she had loathed forever was now the person she loved. The one person who she always glared at from across the classroom, was now the person she looked at lovingly from across the classroom.  
But, she thought to herself,' If he is my boyfriend, why haven't we gone out yet.'  
All of a sudden, James walked up to her.  
"May I walk you to your next class?" he asked her politely  
"James, we have the same class next,"She replied with a boring tone to her voice.  
"I know, but I wanted to just ask you like other people do," he said with that sparkle in his eye. It was the one where if you looked at it, you knew that he was just playing around  
"Ha ha, sure, we can walk together,"Lily replied. She grabbed hold of his hand, and together, they started walking to potions class.  
Right before they walked into the class, James stopped her.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"What, is something wrong?" replied Lily   
"No, I just wanted to know if you would, um, like to, um, go on the next, um, trip to, um, Hogsmead with me?"  
That was what Lily was wanting to hear all day.  
"Of course,"she replied joyously.  
And together they walked into class and took their seats, they never took their eyes off of each other.


	2. Chapter 2

As Lily was getting herself ready for her big date, Allison walked in.  
"What are you doing?" she asked with a confused look on her face.  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm getting ready," she said in a very paranoid voice.  
"Jeez, I was only asking. I forgot you were going out with James."  
""I am not in the mood right now to joke, okay. I would like it if you would just leave," Lily replied, with even more anger in her voice.  
"What is up? You are acting like you and I are arch nemesis' in a huge boxing battle," Allison said, trying to get Lily to laugh.  
Lily glared back.  
"I'm just really nervous. I don't want James to act like a total dufus and screw things up, okay. he's just, ahhh!"  
"I'm ... going .. to . leave now," her friend said with ease before dashing out of the room.  
"You just have it easy," Lily said to herself as she finished getting ready.  
  
  
As Lily was looking for James frantically, she felt a very soft tap on her back. she turned around to see who it was.  
"Hello,"she said with a very shy touch to her voice.  
The person tapping her was James.  
"Hi,"he said," let's get out of the cold."  
Lily followed James to The Three Broomsticks.  
They ordered two butterbeers, and then sat down.  
"So,"James said slyly trying to start a conversation,"How's it going?"  
"Fine, fine, all's fine,"Lily replied with a slight laugh in her tone.  
"How are your grades?" James asked her. Lily could tell that he was trying not to laugh.  
"They are also fine. What about you and your friends?"  
"Well, I here that Remus wants to ask your friend Allison out. I also here the same with Sirius, and just about every friend of mine." James was obviously trying to get her to think a bit.  
"So basically, Remus, Sirius, and Peter want to go out with her?" Lily asked knowing that she had gotten his trick  
"Exactly." he said.  
And with that, they quickly finished their drinks, and rushed out side.  
  
when they were outside, they heard a very familiar giggle from around the corner. They went to see who it was, and they had discovered that two other people had become a couple. Two people that they both knew very well.  
"Hey Allison. Looks as if you got yourself a boyfriend," Lily said  
"Yes, it does." And with that, they saw who it was.  


Lily was so surprised to see that Allison was not with Remus. She was with someone else  
"Sirius is that you?" Lily asked  
"Yeah, who else did you think it was?"  
"Well, I thought that Remus..."  
"Remus is just a being a buttmunch right now. He keeps talking about how he was going to ask Allison out, and since I also liked her, and obviously he didn't ask her out, I thought that I would go for it," Sirius said with a happy tone to his voice.  
"By the way, where is Remus?" James asked. That was the first they had heard of him in a while  
"He stayed back, because he thought that I wasn't coming, "Allison said  
"Well, I think that you should have talked to him first, Sirius. He is your friend,"Lily said  
"Oh, cut that friendship crud. He may be my friend.."  
"Don't talk to Lily that way," James said,"She didn't do anything to you."  
"Let's just go James,"Lily said with an angry tone to her voice  
and so they left, leaving the other two behind  
  
When Lily and James got back to the Griffindor common room, they went searching for Remus. James had found him in the quad area, just sitting and looking at something in his hands.  
"Hello, Remus," James said to him in a very soothing voice  
"Hi, James,"Remus said in a sad voice  
Lily came and saw that James had found Remus  
"Hi Remus. How are you?" Lily was trying to be nice, and not explode and tell him what they found out.  
"I'm okay. Have you guys seen Allison around?" He obviously didn't know that she wasn't there  
"Um, She, is, um.."Lilly and James said together in a stuttering voice  
"What is wrong? Is she okay? What happened.."  
"Remus, calm down, she is just fine. "You might not be,"he said under his breath  
Lily elbowed him in the stomach  
"We need to tell you something,"She said trying not to sound anxious  
"What is it?" Remus said encouragingly  
"Well, we just got back from Hogsmead, and, um.."  
"What she is trying to say is that when we were in Hogsmead, we ran into Allison, and she was talking to her so called boyfriend,"James said  
"WHO IS IT?"Remus said with anger  
"Sirius,"Lily whispered  


Everyone had seemed to know about the big fight from last year. Even the first years. That was how big it was. Everybody kept going up to Allison on the train and asking who she had chosen. But all she would answer was"I'm not telling."  
But, Nobody thought that her choice was a big surprise, until she told the loser...  
  
"WHAT?"  
"I really don't give a damn that you picked Sirius."  
"You are supposed to strangle, or do whatever you can to kill Sirius. Then I am supposed to do the same to you. Then we can go to Azkaban together."  
"Did you spend all summer figuring this out?" Remus asked  
"Yes,"Allison said with pride  
"He. That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard," he said. And with that he left  
  
  
"He really said that?"Lily asked in awe  
"Yes, he did, and I found it very offending."  
"May I sit with you? There is no other spot." It was a small girl's voice.  
"Of course you may,"Allison said politely," Maybe you can get my mind off of other things."  
"What is your name?" Lily asked   
"Rose. I just transferred."  
"Are you in our grade?"Allison asked  
"Yes, I saw you walking out of my Potions class."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I got here today, and I went to talk to all my teachers after the time of the period I am in was over."  
"Oh," they said together  
As they had finished talking to each other about themselves, James, Sirius, and Remus walked in.  
"Hello, this is Rose," Allison told the boys  
"Hello, Rose,"Sirius said as he sat down next to Allison and kissed her on the cheek.  
"Hi, Rose. I'm James. That is Sirius and this is Remus."  
"Oh, I know Remus. He was my neighbor until they moved."  
"Neighbor?" James and Sirius asked  
"It is someone who lives in the house next to yours," Lily silently explained to them  
"H, Hi, Ro-Rose," Remus managed to get out "I've got to, uh, go to, the, uh, library." He ran off   
"I wonder why," Sirius said. And then he grabbed Allison, and they rushed off to the Griffindor tower with Lily, James, and Rose laughing behind them. 

Everyone was wondering what Sirius and Allison were doing. When they came back from the Common room 20 Minutes later, Their hair was a mess, and it looked as if they had been drooling.  
"What happened?"Lily asked  
"Nothing,"Allison said smiling at Sirius. She stood up to give him a kiss  
"Haven't you done enough of that already?"James asked in disgust  
"James, my friend, you can never have enough kissing,"Sirius said. He bent down to kiss Allison. It was an obvious joke, but they didn't care.  
"Hell-o,"Rose said as she walked in,"What is up with the grotesseque stuff?"  
"They have been playing tonsil hockey,"Lily said laughingly  
"That is disgusting,"They heard Remus say. He had just walked in(they are in a class where the teacher has not yet arrived)  
"Hello Remus," They all said  
"Why do you need to show off your affection for each other?" Rose asked  
"To show that Sirius is taken,"Allison answered  
"And vise versa,"Sirius said with a smirk on his face  
A short kid with Bushy hair ran in" All classes have been canceled. The teachers have not said why."  
"Cool. No classes,"Sirius said. he grabbed Allison's arm and together they ran off.  
"OH great. They are at it again,"James said  
"I hope nothing bad happened,"Rose said  
"Nothing happened. They will figure it out,"Lily said with hope.  
And with that, they went to the common room  


What could have happened?" Lily asked James  
"I dunno," James said horridly," Sirius."  
Sirius looked at James, and they went towards the door. Lily new that they were up to no good.  
"Wait..." but they just ignored her  
  
"Well, what have the two trouble makrs found out?" Lily asked jealously as they came back  
James gave her a kiss, and that calmed her down  
"Well, apparently, someone has caved in all the boys' dormitories in the Griffindor tower," James whispered in her ear  
"Well, then where hall all of you stay?"  
They looked over at Sirius, but he was gazing in a daydream at Allison  
"What?" he asked looking at them with an evil grin"OI! Allison..."  
"What goes on in that mind?" Lily asked James laughingly  
"You don't want to ...know."  
The sudden slowing in James's voice was odd to Lily. He was always never slow. She looked to where James was looking, and he was gazing at Rose. Lily gave him a jealous look, and ran off crying  
  
  
"It'll be okay," Allison said in a calming voice  
"No, I knew I shouldn't have gone out with him that dirty rotten scum bag."  
As she finished speaking, Rose walked in  
"Why are you crying Lily?"  
"You should know, you filthy little..."  
"Stop, Lily," Allison said glaring at Rose  
"Is this because of James? HA HA He wasn't staring at me, he was staring at me, snuggling WITH Remus," she said. She started cracking up  
"This was all ... oh I feel horrible."  
"It is okay, you can apologize. But I came to tell you something. They are having all the boys in all houses sleep in the girls' dorms," Rose said excitedly  
"Why all the houses?" Lily asked  
"Because, someone ruined all the houses"  
  
  
  
Lily couldn't wait to tell James how sorry he was, but she couldn't seem to find him.  
"There you are," she heard a voice say behind her," I have been looking all over for you."  
She turned around and found James. She hugged him tightly  
"Hey, what was that for, it seemed as if you were taken to Azkaban for 100 years, and this was the first time you had seen me," he said"Why do you always have to make a joke out of everything," she said  
They exchanged soft kisses on the lips. It was very joyous until...  
"Lights out in 10 Minutes."  
"Oh, we had better hurry up,"Lily said," Whose dorm do you have?"  
"I dunno, let me check," James answered  
"Hey, Potter," they heard Frank Longbottom say,"can I trade you?"  
"Why do you want to trade?"  
"Well, I assume you would like to be with you gang and Lily, and I would like to be with mine," he said  
"Oh," James said after looking at the sheet of paper on the wall,"I'll trade."  
"Thank you, Frank,"they heard Lily say  
"I never thought I would here you say that," Allison said as they were walking up the stairs. The hex was taken off them so the boys were able to come up  
"I have a question," Sirius asked,"How are we to change into our night clothes if we are sharing?"  
They all threw their books at him (except Allison who gave him a big smooch on the lips). 


	3. Chapter 3

"So, how ARE we going to get dressed," Sirius asked with a grin on his face  
  
"YOU, are going to get dressed in the toilet rooms, while we girls get dressed in our dorms," Lily said  
  
"Okay, if we have to,"Sirius said. He gave a big snigger  
  
"Cut it out Sirius," James said  
  
"Fine, only a joke."  
  
They all went to the dorms and got their stuff, but James grabbed something else.  
  
"What, did you bring the coat, James?" Sirius asked  
  
"Of course, what else would I do" he said  
  
"And you guys thought that I was perverted," Sirius answered back  
  
"Don't think I am. I just was wondering."  
  
"Well, let's go."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"I don't think that this is a very good idea," that was the first they had heard from Remus all night  
  
"Fine, you stay behind."  
  
"NO, I want to make sure you don't get caught. I'll stay at the door."  
  
They were gazing at him in surprise  
  
"So, do you think the guys will barge in on us," Allison asked  
  
"Probably Sirius," Rose answered back  
  
"What's up, Lily?" Allison asked  
  
"Nothing, I was just thinking."  
  
"'Bout what?"  
  
"Well, you know when the boys got their stuff? Well, James took something else. It looked like a silvery coat or something," Lily said  
  
"Do you think that he is hiding something?" Rose asked  
  
"I dunno," Lily said wonderingly  
  
"Shhh, or else you'll spoil it," Sirius said to Remus  
  
"Okay fine," Remus said in a whisper  
  
The boys slowly opened the door. They saw the girls look at the door, but they didn't seem to see anything  
  
"So, as you were saying Lily, what do you think it is?"  
  
"Well, it could be an invisibility cloak, now that I think about it," Lily said eyeing the door  
  
Allison saw what Lily was talking about  
  
Okay," Allison said. She quickly put her cloths on, and then she shut the door  
  
A/N: The group is in their fifth year  
  
The new dorms brought new news to the grounds every day. There was conflict from parents, the Ministry, there was even kids not wanting them. But the few main wonders were a) why did Dumbledore have this, b) who were the new couples at Hogwarts  
  
"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.  
  
"I mean that Dumbledore didn't decide this."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Lily said.  
  
"Well, Dumbledore wasn't here when they decided that," James said.  
  
"How do you know?" Allison asked.  
  
"Because I do," James answered back with an icy look in his eyes.  
  
Sirius understood right away.  
  
"Um, James, did you do your Potions essay?" Sirius asked trying to get off the subject.  
  
"No, Sirius, I want to know how he knows this. I am sick of all this sneaky stuff," Lily said angrily  
  
"Fine," James said.  
  
"WHAT?" they all said at once.  
  
"But you never explain this stuff," Allison said.  
  
"I know, but you should know."  
  
"Okay," Lily said.  
  
And they walked into the dormitory, the four of them all together.  
  
"And that is how I know that Dumbledore isn't here," James said.  
  
"Well, why didn't you tell us before that you had a baby sister," Allison asked.  
  
"Well, it isn't that simple. My mum died while having her, and Dumbledore was my mum's mentor so that is why he went."  
  
"What do you mean by mentor?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, a mentor is someone who guides you right? Dumbledore guided my mum to finding something that has to do with a dark force. They never told me, only that he was her mentor."  
  
"What dark force? Is it that same one that my parents are trying to fight? Like Voldefart or something?" Allison asked.  
  
"I thought you were a muggle-born?" Sirius and James asked her.  
  
"Well, I never told anyone but Lily, but I am not."  
  
"That is wonderful," Sirius said giving her a big kiss.  
  
"Yeah, but not for James. That Volde guy is bad stuff. He will be big one day," Allison said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Well, can we get off the subject for right now?" Sirius asked," Cause we have a quidditch game to go to."  
  
"No, Sirius, my sister is coming to school, and I need to help her with some things," James said miserably.  
  
"Well, how are we supposed to beat Slytherin? It is the final match of the season," Sirius said painfully.  
  
"I'll play," Lily said.  
  
"Do you even know how to play?" Sirius asked jokingly.  
  
"Yes, I do," Lily said coolly.  
  
"Fine, we have to go down right now. You can use James's broom, and we have extra robes in the changing rooms,"Sirius said.  
  
"Fine, lets go," Lily said.  
  
"I'll stay here and help James if he wants it," Allison said.  
  
"Hey James, how old is your sister?"  
  
"Don't ask him right now he won't answer you," Sirius said quietly," but, if she went here, she would be a Gryffindor, and she would be in her first year."  
  
"Why doesn't she go here?" Lily asked.  
  
"Well, their mother thinks that she isn't old enough, but she can practice the magic of a second year," Sirius said in awe as if he had heard it for the first time," but she is very shy, so that is why James is helping her come. She is coming during the match."  
  
"I'll help her. If she wants, I'll help her settle, then we can go to the match," Allison said  
  
"Okay then, that will be the plan. If we don't see you after the match outside, we'll see you in the common room, then we will go down to dinner together," Lily said.  
  
"Okay," They all chimed in together.  
  
And with that, Sirius and Lily left, while Allison tried to cope with James. 


	4. Chapter 4

When the Quidditch match was over, Lily and Sirius hurried back to the common room.  
  
"Hey, we're back," Lily said to Allison  
  
"Hey, who won?"  
  
""I thought you were coming with James' sister, but anyways, we won," Lily said excitedly  
  
"That's nice," Allison said very dully  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"Oh, if you want to know, I HATE JAMES' SISTER!!!"  
  
"Why, what'd she do?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, when she first got here, instead of being a great sister and hugging James, the first thing that popped out of her mouth was ' Where's Sirius'", Allison said in a very high-pitched voice," and then, instead of me taking her to the quidditch game to see Sirius, she got all nervous and started acting like more of a prat."  
  
"Well, I thought you didn't mind other people liking Sirius," Lily said  
  
"I don't, but I do if they keep acting like such a prat!"  
  
"Well, let me go meet her, wanna come?"  
  
"Sure, why not," Allison said  
  
The two of them walked out of the empty common room, and went down to the great hall where there was a great feast going on  
  
"What's up with the feast?" Allison asked as they walked in  
  
"I have no idea," Lily said in an embarrassed voice. There were balloons and streamers, and even banners that said 'Welcome'  
  
"Well, it looks as if she has quite an appearance to make," Lily said.  
  
"There's James and Sirius. Lets go sit down," Allison said. Lily could tell that she was trying to get off the subject  
  
"Hey, there you are. We were looking all over fir you. Where have you been?" James asked Lily and Allison. He seemed to be in a better mood than before.  
  
"Sorry, Allison was just showing me something," Lily said.  
  
"Oh, okay then, I thought you were avoiding me," James said.  
  
"Settle down everyone," Dumbledore said  
  
"As you might already know, we have a knew student among us tonight. She shall be sorted, and then we shall all have a feast of togetherness," Dumbledore said," so, will you all please take your seats, and pay attention."  
  
When he was done, James' sister walked up, and sat down on the same stool that they had all sat on five years ago.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here, another brave soul, just like her older brother," the sorting hat said," but, what house shall it be then?"  
  
The sorting hat paused for a very long time. Lily could see that both James' and his sister were very nervous. She hoped that they were both in the same house.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!!"  
  
"Thank god," James said. He ran up and gave His sister a hug  
  
"What does he mean by that?" Allison whispered to Lily in a worried voice  
  
"We'll talk later," Lily whispered back. She went to meet the girl  
  
"Hello, my name is Lily, yours?" Lily said graciously towards the girl. She saw her look at James with a grin. Lily blushed.  
  
" My name is Josephine, but you can call me Jo. It's nice to meet you."  
  
Lily walked back to where Allison was sitting.  
  
"Isn't she horrible?" Allison asked.  
  
"I don't know. She seems nice," Lily said.  
  
"So, you've met my sister already right Allison?" James asked.  
  
"Yes," Allison answered politely  
  
She and Josephine gave each other cold glares  
  
"Well, lets eat. Why don't you sit next to me Josephine," Sirius asked  
  
"Sure, thanks," She answered happily. Allison rolled her eyes.  
  
They all ate together, but Lily and Allison didn't say a word  
  
"See, I told about the way she likes Sirius," Allison said  
  
"Don't worry about it," Rose said  
  
"What do you know, Rose, You were too busy snogging Remus in the broom closet," Allison snapped  
  
"Allison, don't be so mean, she didn't do anything," Lily said  
  
"I know, but what if he doesn't like me any more?" Allison started to cry.  
  
"Don't worry," Lily said," everything will be okay."  
  
Allison and Lily were studying at the Library all day the next day.  
  
"Why does she have such a weird name?" Allison asked  
  
"Its not weird, you just don't like her," Lily answered without looking up from her book.  
  
"So?" Allison asked  
  
As Lily and Allison were going on with their conversation, Sirius and James walked in  
  
"I want you to stay away from her," James said  
  
"Fine, okay," Sirius said with a grin on his face  
  
He walked up to Allison and gave her a big kiss  
  
"What are you doing in the Library?" Allison asked Sirius  
  
"I need a book for transfiguration," Sirius said as he quickly ran off  
  
"And I need a book for potions," James said  
  
"Let me go see what's going on," Lily said  
  
"Okay," Allison said as she tried to study  
  
Lily walked quickly to catch up to James  
  
"We didn't have any Potions homework," she whispered into his ear  
  
"I know, but I couldn't tell you what it was for in front of Allison. I need a potion to get Sirius and Jo away from each other," James said without looking up from the shelf  
  
What do you mean?" Lily asked  
  
"Go look in the next aisle," James said without looking up from the book he had just picked up  
  
Lily looked into the next aisle, and found Sirius and Jo snogging away. Lily was in shock.  
  
"Hey, Lily, I'm leaving, do you wanna..." Allison said as she walked up to Lily  
  
"SIRIUS," Allison sobbed  
  
As quickly as she got there, she dashed off  
  
"I can't believe he did this to me, cheating on me with that first year bitch. How dare he," Allison said to Lily  
  
Lily ran after Allison from the library  
  
"You know, James is on your side," Lily said  
  
"I know, but he'll also want to defend his sister," Allison said  
  
"Actually, he told me that he told her that she had better stay away from him, and if she didn't, James wouldn't speak to her ever again," Lily said  
  
"You're lying," Allison sniffled  
  
"No I'm not, so get your butt downstairs and lets go eat" Lily said  
  
"Fine, but only because food helps, I'm not really hungry," Allison said  
  
And together they walked to the great hall  
  
When Allison and Lily sat down, Sirius and James walked up and sat down  
  
"Alli, I'm really sorry," Sirius said  
  
"Shut up you big buffoon," Allison glared at him  
  
"Sirius, I don't think you should sit here," Lily said  
  
"Yeah, go sit with your bitchy girlfriend. No offense James," Allison said  
  
"None taken," James said  
  
"Well, actually, I already am sitting with her," Sirius said as he laughed  
  
"Well, I take that as a big insult, so if you don't get up right now, I'll hex you," Allison said  
  
Sirius ran off, knowing that Allison was the best at hexes in their class.  
  
"That was very bold of you," Lily said  
  
"Yeah, whatever. James, why are you on my side?" Allison asked  
  
"Well, cause you are my friend, and I also warned the two of them that this would happen, but no. Sirius with his big head thought that you would never find out, so yeah," James said  
  
"Okay," Allison said as she gulped down some pumpkin juice  
  
"So, Allison, are you heartbroken that Sirius is mine?" Jo said horridly as she walked up  
  
"Go away," Lily and James said at the same time  
  
"Well, for one thing, You can't tell me what to do, LILY, and second, you are not speaking to me James so be quiet," Jo said as she walked away.  
  
"What a first class bitch," Allison said  
  
"I agree," James said  
  
They hurriedly finished their food, and walked up to the common room  
  
When the three of them got up to the common room, Sirius and Jo were sitting on the couch staring at the fire. James walked up to the Boys' dorms, while leaving Lily and Allison behind. He quickly came down with his book bag, and then Lily went up to get hers and Allison's.  
  
" Why doesn't baby Allison go and get her bag herself?" Jo asked as Lily came down  
  
"Well, it's either let you tear her apart, or me get her bag," Lily said in the same rude tone Jo gave her," Now, lets go."  
  
She, James, and Allison walked out and went towards the library.  
  
"Wait, Allison wait. I'm sorry, please forgive me," Sirius said as he ran after them. James and Lily stopped, but Allison kept on walking.  
  
"That was great Allison," James said," I have never known any girl to turn down Sirius Black."  
  
"Who turned down Sirius, is he free?" a group of third year girls swarmed around them  
  
"Get, back. And we don't know if he's free," Lily said  
  
"Yes, he is free," Allison said with a smirk on his face," And he told me to tell, oh, I can't remember her name, what was it, oh yes, he told me to tell Bertha Jorkins that he has chosen her."  
  
A short fat girl with glasses looked up from the book she was reading.  
  
"He chose me? Why would a cute person like that choose me?" she asked  
  
"Well, he did, so if I were you, I'd go up and see him right this instant," James said with a big grin on his face  
  
Bertha ran out of the library. The swarm of girls left, as they thought that Sirius actually picked Bertha  
  
"I can't believe you did that to that poor girl's heart," Lily said  
  
"We didn't do it to her, we did it to Sirius. Whenever a girl like that asks him out, he secretly goes out with them if he's single because he feels bad for them," James said," But we're not gonna keep it a secret." he gave a big smirk to the girls. Lily decided to join in on the plan, and together they left the library and went to the common room to succeed with the first part of their plan.  
  
When they got up to the common room, Bertha was already bothering Jo and Sirius.  
  
"He's mine, so leave you filthy scumbag," Jo said angrily  
  
"No, he chose me so you leave you hag," Bertha said back  
  
"I like the way she fires back," Allison whispered to Lily. Lily let out a snort of laughter  
  
"Just follow my lead," James whispered to them  
  
"Hey Jo, lets not fight anymore, okay? Mum wouldn't want us to," James said  
  
"What are you up to James?" Sirius and Jo asked at the same time  
  
"Nothing, just wanna be an older brother to my younger sister," James said convincingly  
  
"Fine, but if you're lying James, your gonna get it," Jo gritted through her teeth  
  
"Fine, but do you want to know what Sirius says in his sleep now that your his girlfriend?" James asked  
  
"Sure why not," Jo grinned  
  
"Well, he says 'Give it to me JO'," James said as he laughed  
  
Allison and Lily were two of the whole Gryffindor house that were cracking up  
  
"And then, he turns around and says 'Give it to me Bertha," James said  
  
Even Bertha was laughing because, even though she was the stupidest person in the world, even she caught on to their plan.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SIRIUS?" Jo screamed.  
  
"It's not true, not one bit of it," Sirius stammered  
  
"Not even the part about me?" Jo asked angrily," I don't mind that part, but Bertha?" She slapped him once more  
  
"It's not true, none of it," Sirius stammered again. He started running for the stairs, when someone caught his sleeve  
  
"I believe you," they said 


	5. Chapter 5

With all the commotion about Sirius, Allison, and Jo, there was no place for Lily and James to have their own peace and quite. Every time they went to sneak away, even in the middle of the night, either Sirius or Allison found them. But this particular time it was different  
  
"Aren't you a little scared that no one is actually bothering us?" Lily asked James as they were lying down together on a quilt just at the start of the Forbidden Forest. It was about 1 in the morning, and it looked as if everything were asleep.  
  
"I really don't care, as long as I'm with you,"James said  
  
Lily answered him with a kiss  
  
"Hey James," a voice said  
  
"Oh no," Lily said just as they were trying to finish their kiss  
  
"I know that I'm bothering you, bit-,"Sirius was cut off by a voice  
  
"I knew I could find you here Lily," Allison said as she walked up to them  
  
"What's he doing here?" she sneered  
  
"Well, seeing as the both of you are broken up, and missing each other, we have had no peace and quite from either of you for the past month," Lily almost screamed. James gave her a big hug to calm her down.  
  
"What are you talking about, we don't miss each other," they both answered at the same time  
  
"How much do you wanna bet? All you ever talk about when you complain to us is each other,  
  
""James answered in a snide voice  
  
"Okay, but you don't have to be so rude," Allison said  
  
"Well, seeing that you both are here right in front of each other, why don't you get back together?" Lily asked  
  
"Well... what if she's still-," but Sirius was interrupted by a big kiss by Allison  
  
"Sure, we'll get back together," Allison said grinning  
  
Sirius grabbed her wrist and took her back to the castle.  
  
"Thank the lord they're back together. I was just waiting-" Lily was interrupted by James. He had grabbed her, and they started making out.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?" Jo screamed to James the next morning in the Great Hall  
  
"What are you talking about?" He said as Lily approached them. They started to kiss  
  
"Oh don't you DARE go and change the subject," Jo said", how could you do this-"  
  
"Put a cork in it," Sirius said as he caught a breath before going back to kissing Allison  
  
"Ahhhhh," Jo said as she walked away  
  
"well, that settles everything, no ore Jo to think about," Allison said happily  
  
"Yup," Lily said  
  
The four of them had all gotten through the rest of the school year without any trouble.  
  
"Where have Rose and Remus been?" Allison asked  
  
"I have no idea, its like they just disappeared," Lily said  
  
"Actualluy, you guys were so caught up in the moment, we just ignored it," Rose said as she walked up to then  
  
"Wow, Rose, you look really beautiful," Lily exclaimed  
  
"Yeah, I have to go to this thing for my sister right when we get off the train," Rose answered back as she blushed with embarrassment  
  
"Yeah, but that's not the only thing that's grown,"Remus said as he kissed her  
  
The four of them whistled loudly that everyone looked out of their compartments to see what all the commotion was  
  
"Why did we just whistle?" Allison asked Lily  
  
"I don't know, but I think they're rubbing off of us," Lily said as she pointed to Sirius and James  
  
"Well, with all the snogging, we should have rubbed off, or else we'd better go rub off before this train stops," Sirius said as he whisked Allison away  
  
"Don't you dare," Lily said to James in a stern voice  
  
"Never," James said with a grin  
  
And no sooner had they sat down, had James started Kissing Lily, but they were rudely interrupted with-  
  
"Where is Sirius?" Jo asked  
  
"We have no idea," Lily tried to say without stopping to kiss James  
  
"Whatever," she answered coolly as she walked away  
  
"What was she looking for Sirius for?" Lily said as she tried to pull away from James  
  
"Well, she's trying to get Sirius jealous by flaunting her new boyfriend off to him," James said as he kissed her neck  
  
"Stop, you'll give me a hickey, and you know how my parents are," She said  
  
"Sorry, you're just irresistible," James said with a grin  
  
Lily couldn't say no to that  
  
"Fine continue. But, who is her new boyfriend?" Lily asked as he continued  
  
"Some Slytherin," James said without a care  
  
"And you're okay with that," Lily said in awe  
  
"Actually yes, it'll be someone with the same personality as her."  
  
Lily laughed very loudly  
  
Rose and Remus had stopped snogging, and went up to them  
  
"We are getting off now," Rose said to them  
  
"Well, I guess this is good by then James, till next year," Lily said  
  
"Yeah, I guess," He said as they kissed long  
  
They walked off the train, and Lily saw her parents. She waved back to all her friends  
  
"Well, who was that good for nothing boy," her sister said.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
When Lily got home, she went straight up to her room, and hoped this summer would be as fast as the last. She couldn't wait to get back to school and see James. Of course she would miss Allison and Rose, but Allison lived right next door, and Rose, Lily found, lived only a couple of blocks away. But James lived right in the middle of London. And to make everything even more worse, Lily was leaving to go to their house in France for a month, and then their house in Ireland for two weeks. So it didn't matter if Allison lived in their attic, she was to leave for a month.  
  
"I wonder what I should pack," Lily thought out loud to herself  
  
"Nothing what so ever," Allison said Lily had not seen Allison come n  
  
"What do you mean?" Lily asked in a confused voice  
  
"Well, my mum made plans with your mum to have you stay at our house with us in Spain for the summer, and then we'll take you to get your school things and blah," Allison tried to explain without bursting for joy  
  
"That's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed. But then, as she thought about it, she realized it wasn't that great  
  
"What's wrong?" Allison asked her  
  
"Well, I won't be able to see James," Lily said  
  
"Well, you wouldn't have seen him otherwise (Lily gave her a glare) yet I don't think that I have given you the Letter that I was supposed to give y you from James," Allison said with a grin on her face  
  
"Give it to me," Lily said as she chased Allison around the room. All of a sudden, a bony hand reached and got the letter from Allison  
  
"Petunia, please give me my letter," Lily said in a calm voice  
  
"No, you freak. Is it from your boyfriend, because if it is, I'll just read it," Petunia sneered at Lily as she opened it. But as soon as her fingertips toughed the letter, puss smelling of rotten eggs covered Petunia.  
  
"Oh I forgot to mention that there was a charm on it," Allison said laughing as if James told her to give it to Petunia  
  
"Ahhh, what did you do?" Petunia screamed," MUM!"  
  
Petunia ran downstairs  
  
Allison and Lily couldn't stop laughing.  
  
"THat was great," Lily said as she opened the letter  
  
"Yeah, I learned some of it from Sirius, but yes, I am Greta," Allison said as she stuck her nose in the air  
  
Lily snorted  
  
When Lily opened the letter, a small piece of paper fell out. When Lily read the paper she didn't understand what it said. She read the number 7820- 6541  
  
"What is this?" She showed the numbers to Allison.  
  
"I dunno,"Allison said as she was reading a magazine  
  
As Lily read the letter, she understood more  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I miss you so much. I can't get the smell of your perfume out of my mind. I can't wait to see you on the train, or hopefully I'll see you sooner. I'm going through a horrible hell here right now. I don't think I've told you about my relatives. They have been deemed The Weird. Seriously, all they can think about is wake up, eat, de-gnome the garden, eat some more, farm, eat even more, drink, beat the living daylights out of the skinniest person (which just happens to be me), eat all the food in the house, buy more, try not to eat that, send me to get more food because they ate all the food they brought or else they'll beat the living daylights out of me, and then they actually sleep. Surprisingly, they are all skinny. Yet they have the biggest muscles ever. I even actually got beat up for calling my cousin Violet a guy.  
  
Anyways, never mind about that, I had the choice of coming here, or staying home alone with Jo, and you can tell which, never mind. Its actually not as bad as I make it seem, because I'll actually leave in a week, and so the last week I'm with them, they always shower me with gifts so hahahaha. But the best part of this whole trip was when my Uncle Harry choked on Haggis. HAGGISS! The old damned Haggis! I started laughing my ass off, so of course the daylights were beaten out of me. Well, I'm leaving in a week, and then I'll have to join Jo and my parents in our large vacation house somewhere, I don't remember where, so yeah. I have to go to the store to get food now so by my Lily flower  
  
Love Always, James  
  
Lily couldn't stop laughing, even though she didn't think the letter was very funny.  
  
"What are you laughing about?" Allison asked raising her eyebrows.  
  
"His, his, un-, uncle choked on Haggis," Lily tried to say.  
  
"That's not that funny," Allison said as she laughed away  
  
On the way down to Spain, Allison's parents let the girls stop in Diagon Alley and a few other places to get some stuff. One of the 'Other' places was a small boutique called LFY. It was a small store that sold clothes, make-up, and all the things the girls would need.  
  
"What do you think about this lipgloss?" Lily said as she was looking in a mirror  
  
"Oh my god! Look who's over there," Allison said on awe.  
  
And when Lily looked, it was none other than Jo Potter. And immediately as her head went up, she saw the two girls and walked over to them.  
  
"Hello," She said in a snobbish voice," What are you doing here?" she said  
  
"Doesn't she remind you of Petunia?" Allison asked Lily as if Jo wasn't there  
  
"I can't answer that," Lily said gesturing over to Petunia at the cash register. Allison had forgotten that she worked there.  
  
"Oh, is that your sister? Does she know about my brother," Jo asked  
  
"Of course, and if you take one step towards Lily, I'll beat the garbage out of you," Petunia said as she walked up to them  
  
Lily looked at her in awe, as Jo walked away  
  
"What was that for?" Lily asked  
  
"Well, I wanted to be nice for once, but don't expect it again. Now, are you going to pay or not," she said without looking up from what she was doing  
  
"Yeah, here," Lily and Allison said as they put their belongings on the counter.  
  
When Lily and Allison arrived in Spain, they immediately went upstairs to the double bedroom  
  
"See, these two rooms adjoin, so yeah," Allison told Lily as they were getting ready to go to the beach  
  
"I wonder if there will be any guys there," Lily said  
  
"Lily! I'm surprised," Allison said  
  
"Well, a girl's gotta have fun sometimes," she said with a smirk on her face  
  
All Allison could do was snort with laughter  
  
When they got to the beach, there weren't a lot of people there. Al they could see were probably the groups of kids that lived there. But there was on peculiar group of boys. There were four of them, one of them a girl, making it three.  
  
"Why don't we go put our stuff by those four people," Lily said  
  
"Okay," Allison answered back  
  
When the girls got all their stuff down and settled, one of the boys asked them to join them  
  
"Would you like to sit with us?" a boy with blonde hair asked them without turning around  
  
"Sure," the girls answered trying not to seem insecure. But as the two of them saw who was sitting there-  
  
"James!" Lily exclaimed," What are you doing here?"  
  
"This happens to be where we go every year, Allison told me not to tell you," James said as he kissed her neck.  
  
Lily was glaring at Allison as she and Sirius ran of to a bath house to do some catching up  
  
"Well, it s good to you to, Lily," Rose said  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just-"Lily said as she was making out with James  
  
"Well, if it isn't the girl who needs her sister to defend her," Jo said as she walked up on them  
  
"Go away," James said  
  
"Why should I? If I do, I'll tell mum and dad about you and Lily," Jo said as if she had blackmail  
  
"They already know," James said as if she were stupid  
  
"Whatever," Jo said as she walked away  
  
"By the way, what did she mean with the whole sister thing?" Rose asked  
  
"Its a long story," Lily said as she started from the beginning 


End file.
